Time for Traveling
by AnnieStarMellark
Summary: When the flock from Maximum Ride is sent into the future, they meet some new friends. Now the flock and the gang from District 12 must work together to stop Snow and the Erasers before it is too late. Will include Keeta, Fax, and another crossover couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfiction. I love Maximum Ride and The Hunger Games. This takes place during Catching Fire and before The Angel Experiment. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from The Hunger Games or Maximum Ride.**

Max's POV

The funny thing about time travel is that it really snaps everything into perspective. I'd better explain myself first. That morning I had gotten a call from Jeb saying that he needed me and the rest of the flock to meet him at his lab ASAP. At first I was reluctant to see Jeb again, but the kids finally convinced me So Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and I flew to Jeb's house. Jeb opened the door and gave us a smile, which I quickly turned frown with a scowl. Then Jeb escorted us to his lab. "You see," Jeb explained, "I've been trying to branch out my span of science. Now normally I just work with DNA mutations, but lately I've been working on a different project. It has taken me a long time, but finally, I have invented this!" Jeb pulled a tarp down from a large object, and under it was one of the craziest contraptions I had ever seen. It was covered in bright beeping lights and flashing levers.

"What is it?" asked Iggy.

"I was just about to ask the same thing," I responded.

"This is a time machine," said Jeb. "This device can take you anywhere in the past or the future. I actually made two just in case."

"Cool," said Fang," but I still don't know why we're here."

"I need the six of you to test out the machine," explained Jeb.

"Yes!" shouted Gazzy, " We can go to the future and see all of the robots and flying cars and hovercrafts and cyborgs and maybe there will be aliens and"

"Whoa, slow down Gasman," I said, "We don't even know what time period Jeb wants to take us too." We all looked at Jeb. He appeared to be deep in thought.

"Truthfully, I wouldn't mind if you went to the future. Who knows, maybe the entire human race will be made up of bird kids 300 years from now?" Jeb gave a little laugh, but we all knew that that would be his dream. So then, the six of us climbed into the time machine while Jeb began to press some buttons. "Oh, I almost forgot," Jeb exclaimed, "I want one of you to take notes on what the future is like." Nudge's hand immediately shot up in the air and Jeb handed her a notebook and a pencil. "So once you get there, spend a little time, walk around, observe the future, but don't stay too long. The future is a dangerous place."

"I just want to meet some robots!" exclaimed Gazzy. So, Jeb made the final preparations and then hit the switch that sent us hurdling 300 years into the future.

Fang's POV

If someone asked me what time traveling was like, I would describe it as this. It feels like you are on a giant roller coaster going 100 miles an hour while someone is tasering your butt. So ya, not the most relaxing feeling. When we finally stopped, I looked around to make sure everyone was ok. Angel was holding on to her brother for dear life, while Gasman had a crazy look in his eye. Nudge was trying to fix her hair, because the time traveling had made it all frizzy. Iggy was covering his eyes which I found kind of stupid because he couldn't see anyways. I looked at Max who was sitting next to me, and saw that she was squeezing my hand so hard, that I thought it might explode. I kind of liked the feeling of her strangling my hand to death.

"So," I stood up and said, "Who's ready to see the future?" Everyone nodded and stood up. I pushed open the door and looked out at the area. We were in a wood. I saw Nudge jot down, "Trees still exist," on her notepad. Gazzy was standing in the back (as we usually made him) and couldn't see anything.

"Hey!" he cried," I want to see the robots too!" We let him step forward so he could see, and his face quickly fell. "Awwwwwww, what a buzz kill."

"Maybe it's not that bad," said Max," come on, let's go see if we can find anything." The flock and I walked for a little bit until we reached a fence. It said that it was highly electrified, so we just flew over it. We finally came across a town, but it was nothing like I expected. Instead of seeing robots everywhere and flying cars, we saw what could easily be a colonial town. But we went into the future, not the past. It seemed like surrounding us was dirty people, crummy houses, and coal. So much coal. Everywhere you looked there was either a coal mine, miners going to work, or just coal on the ground. The six of us walked down the street, with Nudge scribbling in her notepad furiously. Seriously, I think this was the quietest she had ever been.

"Hey Max, I'm hungry, and thirsty, and I want to stop waking." Spoke too soon.

"Ok Nudge," Max responded," but I don't know if there are any McDonald's or Papa John's around here."

"What about over there?" Angel asked. We looked over and saw a building that said Bakery on the front.

"That'll work," said Max. We walked towards the shop and heard a little bell as I pushed the door open. I didn't see anyone there, but then someone popped up from behind the counter. It was a boy who looked about 16 or 17 and had blonde hair and blue eyes. He must have just been baking because his hands and shirt were covered in flour.

"Hi," the boy said, "What can I get you?" he asked us. The muffins looked good, but I saw a basket of rolls that looked like they had cheese on them. Yum! Before I could tell the kid what I wanted, I heard a lady yell from upstairs.

"Did you finish frosting the cakes?" she yelled. The boy sighed and turned toward the back of the bakery.

"No mom, I'm kind of busy helping customers."

"Peeta Mellark, you finish frosting that cake this instant. Don't make me come down there!" He rolled his eyes and then yelled back,

"Whatever mom! But my break's in 10 minutes!" I still couldn't believe that this was 300 years in the future. I mean, aside from having a name like Peeta, this kid was just like any other teenage boy. This future was not what I expected at all.

**So pleeeeeeeeaaasseeee review and tell me what you think. I will have more chapters coming soon. Favorite and Review for more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hihi, this chapter's a little longer. I know there hasn't been much action, but this chapter will have lots. However, I only got one review from the last chapter. :( If you like the stor so far, it will mean a lot to me to see some good review. Now let's start the show!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Hunger Games or Maximum Ride. Although I wish I did! That would be amazing!**

Peeta's POV

I was putting the finishing touches on the cake I was frosting, when she came in. I quickly brushed the flour off of my hands and fixed my hair to make sure it was ok. She walked into the bakery with her braid swishing along her back. Her silvery gray eyes sparkled as she walked with, ew Gale, right behind her.

"Hey, Katniss," I said. But as I leaned against a muffin cart, it rolled away and I wound up on the ground looking like an idiot in front of the girl I loved. I heard Gale and the other Goth boy who was sitting at the counter cough at the same time, "loser." Katniss gave Gale a slap on the shoulder and the other teenage girl gave the Goth kid a death stair.

"Are you ok Peeta?" Katniss asked. She walked up to me and helped me up. We stood looking at each other for a moment, when I responded,

"Never been better." I saw Gale roll his eyes at us. I could have stayed staring at Katniss forever, when I heard a little cough. Oh right, I had customers. See, that was just the effect Katniss could have. "What can I get for you?" I asked the kids.

"How much are the cheese buns?" asked a young girl with dark hair who looked about 13.

"I don't know," I replied. "A rabbit, maybe two squirrels. We could use some oil or cloth too."

The kids just looked at me with confused looks on their faces.

"I got this," Katniss said. She pulled a skinned rabbit out of her game bag and handed it to me. Katniss and I both had more then enough money now, but she still liked to hunt, and I still helped out around the bakery. I expected the group of kids to seem thankful for Katniss's kind offer, but instead they just looked terrified.

"Poor bunny," I heard the little blonde girl whisper. Weird. I took a cheese bun from the basket and handed it to the girl. Katniss looked closely at the strange six kids.

"I'm Katniss," she said, "what are your names?" Katniss was being friendly today. That or she was just curious. Most likely the second one.

"I'm Max," the tallest girl said, "and this is Fang, Iggy, Gasman, Nudge, and Angel." Katniss still looked suspicious.

"Are you Seam or merchant?" she asked. The kids looked at each other in shock, like they didn't know what to say. If you lived in District 12, you were either from the Seam (like Katniss and Gale) or the merchant section ( like me). Finally the dark haired girl, Nudge, piped up,

"We're Seam. Total Seamers."

"Really," questioned Gale, "because I live in the Seam, and I've never seen you around."

"That's because we're new. We just moved to the Seam," the blonde boy who I think was Iggy said. You see, I was an experienced liar myself. And the thing about being a good liar was that you could tell when other people were not telling the truth. These kinds were lying right through their teeth, and I was going to find out what was really going on.

Nudge's POV

I have to say, I was pretty clever coming up with that Seam thing. I just hope that the Katniss girl bought it. This place was pretty weird. Max was starting to look really nervous, and so was everybody else in the flock. Except for Fang, but he always looks calm. Finally Max jumped out of her seat and said,

"Well, thanks so much for everything, but we really need to leave now. Come on guys." Max motioned to us and we followed her out the door. The three people we had met still eyed us suspiciously. We finally made it out of the bakery and decided to head back into the woods where the time machine was. I'm sure that Jeb was starting to wonder where we are. Then again, couldn't we just so back in time to the exact time when we left so it would be like we never left at all. Or would the machine not work for time and only days, months, and years. Anyways, we flew over the fence and headed to the spot where we had left the time machine. But when we got there, we found a surprise. There were not one, but two time machines in the clearing. Something was not right.

Then we heard it. The low growl of a beast coming from one of the bushes. I knew of only one creature that made a noise that sounded like this. Erasers. Suddenly they were everywhere. The hairy beast men had me and the rest of the flock surrounded. How on Earth did they get here? Then it hit me. Ari must have gotten into Jeb's lab and taken the other time machine. There were at least 9 Erasers there, and two large ones were blocking the path to the time machine. We may be stronger and faster then they are, but they had us outnumbered. Numbers don't lie. Everyone knows that 9 are greater than 6. The Erasers began to close in on us. I began to feel terror swell up through me. I couldn't fly away, the foliage was too thick. I had no where to run, and no where to hide. Suddenly, just as an Erasrer was practically on top of me, it stopped. The beast's eyes rolled back in its head as it fell forwards. I looked down in surprise and saw an arrow sticking out of the Eraser's back. Everyone (both Erasers and bird kids) turned to see the firer. There stood a girl with a long braid falling down her shoulder holding a bow and arrow. Next to her stood the blonde boy holding a knife in one hand, and his other hand curled into his fist. On the other side of her stood the tall boy with the dark hair. He too held a bow and arrow, but I also saw a hunting knife in his back pocket. The erasers only stopped advancing for a moment, but it gave Max enough time to land a round house kick to the eraser's face as we split up. I was taking on one Eraser; it pushed me back farther and farther until I was cornered at a tree. I was about to scream for help, when the Eraser was grabbed and hung in the air by a rope. The tall dark haired boy came up to me,

"Who knew you could catch a hairy beast man with a rabbit trap?" I took a glance at the scene and saw the fight that was going on. Max was fighting one Eraser, while Fang took on another. Angel and Gazzy were working together to take down an Eraser. I saw the beast land a nasty scrape in Gasman's arm, but they seemed to be winning. The baker boy, Peeta, was hacking away with his knife and landing some pretty nasty punches in the process. The boy who had set the rabbit trap ran to help Iggy fight off an Eraser. But out of everything that was going on, I was most shocked to see the girl Katniss with her bow and arrows. She was shooting Erasers like it was nobody's business, hitting erasers right on the mark every time. I'm telling you, she fought like she was a born survivor. I looked around and saw that one of the machines had been destroyed in the battle. When there was only one Eraser left, it was us who had him cornered this time. "We'll be back Maximum Ride," he said to Max, "and when we do, you'll be sorry." With that, he dove into the last time machine, and it vanished.

**The sooner I get reviews, the sooner I will update. So Happy Hunger Games and may the flock be ever in your favor!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! Who's ready for a new chapter? Thanks for reviewing, but I still only have 3 reviews. Anyways, did you now that yesterday was Alexander Ludwig's birthday? Happy B-Day Cato! Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Hunger Games or Maximum Ride.**

Ari's POV

I waited in my father's lab for the return of my erasers. I didn't want my father interfering, so he was locked in the closet. Ahh, the magic of duck tape. Finally the machine began to materialize in front of me. I expected for the door to open and my Erasers to stand there with the flock in their clutches. But, when the door opened, I saw only one Eraser, and no flock.

"Where are Maximum Ride and her stupid friends?" I bellowed

"They... They defeated us." the Eraser responded in shame.

"What!" I screamed

"But they had help. There was an emo hunter and a blonde boy with a knife and a girl who really know her way around a bow and arrow" he replied his 6 year old age showing. I let out a low growl and gave his head a hard twist, snapping his neck. Must I do every thing myself? I realized that with new allies from the future, the flock would be more powerful. So I decided it. I would get my own evil ally. I wonder if there are any evil 7 year olds in the future. That would be way too awesome! Oh well, there was only one way to find out. I stepped in the time machine and zoomed 300 years into the future.

Once I got there, I found out that this future was split up into 12 districts and was ruled by the Capitol. If I was looking for some help, the Capitol would be the best place to start. My super mutt speed allowed me to get there quicker than I expected. The Capitol was so awesome. It had giant buildings, bright lights, and some crazy looking people. It was like a combination of Las Vegas, New York, and Los Angeles all rolled up in one. You would think that half the people here were mutant freaks with their oddly colored hair and their messed up plastic surgery. I asked a strange looking woman with neon yellow hair and blue skin who was in charge here. She had replied. "Oh, what an interesting surgery you have. If you're looking for the president, he lives there in that mansion." Surgery? Ohh, she meant my face. It wasn't my fault that I had red eyes and fur covering my face. She pointed down the street to a huge house that absolutely would be called a mansion. I walked around the house looking for a way in, when I spotted a fence that I could easily jump over. I saw on the other side of the fence was a rose garden. Standing there was an old man with a white

beard. My keen sense of smell detected that he smelled like roses and blood. I decided I liked this guy. I figured I would approach this in the most forward way possible.

"Hi," I said, "are you the president?" the man turned at me with surprise. He nodded. "Well I'm Ari and I'm from the past. I got here in a time machine my father made. He's also the man who basically created me." I said. I explained to the president about the erasers.

"I'm Cornelius Snow," the president said.

"Tell me Snow, is there anyone you hate and are secretly plotting to kill?" Although I ask this question a lot, this was the first time someone actually said yes. "Wonderful," I responded, "Then you and I will get along perfectly."

Gazzy POV

When I woke up, I found myself lying on a bed. The last thing I remember is passing out after the eraser battle because my arm hurt so much. I was startled to see a girl about 12 years old hovering over me. She had her blonde hair in two braids and light blue eyes that twinkled. Wow, she was beautiful. Like, if I had to put her on my list of most beautiful things ever, she would be somewhere between dynamite and a nuclear explosion. And trust me, those are pretty high up on my list. The girl smiled at me and said,

"Oh good, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Good," I replied. I glanced at my arm and saw that it had been neatly bandaged. "Who are you?" I asked the girl.

"I'm Primrose, but you can just call me Prim. I'm Katniss's little sister." Before I could say anything else, Max, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, and Angel barged thought the door.

"Gazzy!" cried Angel as she gave me a big hug.

"Hey Angel," I replied. "Don't worry you guys, I'm feeling fine. Where am I?"

"Victor's Village." I looked up and saw Katniss walk through the door with Peeta and her other friend close behind. "You're at my house and it's thanks to my little sister over here that you're ok." I looked at Prim and she just blushed. "But now," Katniss said turning to Max, "You need to tell me what the heck is going on here. What were those things in the woods, how do you know how to fight like that, and where are you from? And don't say the Seam because I know that that's a lie. Gale said he had never seen you, and trust me, this is a pretty small district."

"Fine," Max replied. "The truth is we're actually from the past."

"Ya," Nudge interrupted, "We came in a time machine that our creator made and we came hear to the future but it was really weird cause there weren't any robots or stuff and those things that we got attacked by we're called erasers and they're really mean and they're sort of trying to kill us but we usually kick their butts and then..."

"Wait hold on for a second," said Peeta, "What do you mean by creator?" Max looked at Fang and he gave her a little nod. Then she unfolded her wings. Katniss, Peeta, and the one I guess was called Gale all looked surprised. However, they didn't try to kill Max, so I figured we were doing ok.

"You, you're a mutation?" asked Katniss. She looked nervously at Peeta, like they were sharing a terrifying inside secret.

"Yes, but we were created by whitecoats, scientists who experiment with genetic mutants. We're mutants and so were those beast men. They're called Erasers and they are part human, part wolf. Why? Do you know of any mutations?" asked Max.

"Well, when Peeta and I were in the Hunger Games, there were trackerjackers and dog mutts. Both were mutations created by the Capitol." I saw Katniss's hand slip into Peeta's. For the first time I noticed a diamond ring on Katniss's finger. Could she and Peeta be? No, they couldn't be older than 17. Maybe in the future, people got married as teenagers. That would be messed up. I looked at Prim again. Wow she was pretty.

"Wait, the Capitol? Like Washington DC?" I asked. Katniss just gave me an odd look.

"No,"Peeta responded, "In the future, the country is split up into twelve districts with the Capitol in charge. Every year one boy and one girl from each of the districts are selected to participate in the Hunger Games. It's a fight to the death held in a deadly arena where only one can survive."

"Well, that's not always the case," Katniss said smiling at Peeta.

"What do you mean?" asked Iggy.

"Last year Katniss and Peeta both made it our of the games alive because they PRETENDED to be in love and attempted to commit a double suicide." said Gale. I noticed that he really emphasized the "pretended" part. Up until now, I thought that Katniss and Peeta were a couple. Then again, I saw the way Gale looked at Katniss too. Love was confusing. I hoped I never fell in love. I glanced over at the young girl with the blond braids and sky blue eyes. Too late.

**Yay! I'm glad that I made a long chapter for once. So what do you think about Gazzy and Prim? I just think that they would be adorable together. Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so this chapter's only one person's POV, but it's really long. Thanks for all the reviews. So without further delay….. Time for Traveling!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Hunger Games or Maximum Ride (but that would be cool cause then I could meet Josh Hutcherson!)**

Katniss's POV

These bird kids were really strange. I mean, it was programmed in my mind that all mutations were bad. But, if these kids really did come from the past, then they couldn't have been created by the Capitol. Plus they had no idea about the Hunger Games, and none of these kids looked 75 years old. So we started asking about each other's time periods. Peeta, Gale, and I found out that before the Dark Days, Panem was once called America. And instead of it being made up of Districts, they had these things called states. 50 of them I think. Weird. We told Max and her gang about the Hunger Games, the Capitol, and the other districts.

"So when is the Hunger Games this year?" asked Iggy.

"They're coming up in a few months," I replied. "This will be Peeta's and mine first year mentoring."

"Ya," said Peeta, "Plus this year's going to be the Quarter Quell. That means that there is going to be some sick twist to the games." I was crazy nervous about the following months. Not only would I have to mentor and most likely be responsible for the death of two (if not more) innocent children, but my wedding was only a few months away. Just because I had failed at calming the districts, the Capitol still wanted this wedding. If I had the choice, I wouldn't be marrying anyone, but if marrying Peeta is what is takes to protect my family even the tiniest bit, then that is what I was going to do.

"Hey, can you guys give us a tour of the district?" asked Nudge.

"I have an even better idea," said Gale. "I was going to head into the forest and check my snares. I could teach you guys to do a little hunting?" Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel all quickly agreed.

"Sure, why not," said Fang.

"Can I come to?" asked Prim. Prim? Volunteering to go hunting? What was up with her?

"I guess I'll come with you guys." said Peeta.

"Wait what?" asked Gale. Then he turned to me. "Why does Peeta have to come? We all know he sucks at hunting." I gave Gale a glare. Just because it was true didn't mean he had to be mean about it. Peeta just rolled his eyes.

"What about you Katniss?" Peeta asked. That's when I heard Max's stomach growl.

"Why don't I head to the bakery and pick up some food for us. Then I can meet you in the woods. Max, do you want to come?"

"Sure," replied Max," If there's food involved, I'm there." So with Gazzy's arm bandaged up, the little kids, Peeta, Iggy, Fang, and Gale headed to the woods, while Max and I started off to the Mellark's bakery. You would think that two teenage girls walking alone together would lead to some gossip or boy talk. Not us. Max started telling me about all of the defensive battle strategies she used. She even showed me a new move where I blocked a punch with my hand and the twisted them around. In exchange I pointed out random plants I saw and told her if they were edible or not. I noticed a patch of nightlock and showed them to Max.

"These are deadly berries. They'll kill you the minute you swallow them." Max looked at me stunned. "These were the berries that Peeta and I used to win the games." Max just nodded and we walked on. I usually was not one for making friends (that was Peeta's job) but I decided that I liked Max. So finally we arrived at the Mellark's Bakery. I let myself in and listened for any noises. "Don't worry, the witch isn't here," I told Max. Max gave me a curious glance.

"The witch?"

"Ya, that's what I call Peeta's mom. She's super mean and always yells and hits Peeta. I feel terrible for him." I didn't tell Max this, but I really hate it when anything bad happens to Peeta. I don't know what's wrong with me. You would think that I would be kind of sick of protecting Peeta by now, but I'm not. I let him slip away from me once, but I'm not letting that happen again. After all, he and I are going to be married in a few months. No Katniss! You're not actually marrying him! It's all just some sick consequence of being the star crossed lovers and pulling out those berries. We were defiantly star crossed, but lovers? My mind drifted back to those nights together on the train. That's when I heard the little bell on the door chime.

Three peacekeepers walked in the bakery. I could tell Max was stunned. I had explained that the peacekeepers were like the rule enforcers in the districts.

"Excuse me ladies," said the peacekeeper in a strangely angelic voice. "We are going to need you two to come with us."

"Why? You can't arrest me. I'm a victor," I responded.

"Well I'm afraid that that's to bad," said another peacekeeper. The three men moved closer to us and before I knew it, we were practically pinned against the wall. Then the peacekeeper removed his helmet. It wasn't a peacekeeper. He had red eyes and a face covered in fur. It was the Erasers. But how did they get peacekeeper uniforms? There was no time to question it. The Erasers had backed us into a wall. I didn't have my bow and arrows, and if Max made any move, the Eraser would kill us for sure. I braced myself for whatever would happen.

Just as the middle Eraser was about to punch me in the face, it was knocked over by a huge sack of flour. The white dust exploded everywhere. Once it settled, I saw my rescuer. Peeta stood there with his blonde hair a mess and his blue eyes filled with terror. And he said that a sack of flour couldn't kill anyone. Next to him stood Fang with a knife that he must have found. Peeta dropped the bag and grabbed the closest thing he could get his hands on. A rolling pin.

"Get away from them," ordered Peeta. Wow, I had never seen Peeta act this brave. Except for the time when we stood atop the Cornucopia facing Cato. But still. One Eraser laughed,

"Or what?" He really shouldn't have said that. Peeta swung the rolling pin and hit the Eraser square on the jaw. Then Fang sliced at the other Eraser, cutting his cheek and kicked him back into a basket of bread. Peeta hit the Eraser again and then grabbed a knife of his own. He had him pinned with a knife to his throat.

"Now get out of here before I kill all of you." Ok, who was this and what did he do with Peeta Mellark? I wasn't sure but I think I liked it. The Erasers quickly scrambled out the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Max.

"Well, Gale's snare lessons were getting kind of boring so we bailed. I'm glad we came when we did," said Fang. Before I knew what I was doing, I ran up to Peeta and flung my arms around him. I saw Max do the same to Fang. I wasn't sure what was going on between those two.

"I'm so glad you're safe," said Peeta. Then he leaned forward and kissed me. It seemed like forever sense he has kissed me for real instead of for the cameras. I didn't pull away. Instead, I kissed him back with even more force. The hunger that had overwhelmed me in the cave returned. My boy with the bread. My star crossed lover. The the boy who had just saved my life. I knew that I wouldn't be the first to pull away. I didn't know how long we stayed like this, but we were finally interrupted by an,

"Awwwww." Nudge stood at the door with Iggy and Gazzy behind her.

"Why are you Awwwwing? And what are those kissing noises?" asked Iggy.

"It's Katniss and Peeta making out," replied Gazzy. I started blushing like crazy, and I saw Peeta standing next to me with a triumphant grin on his face.

"But that's not important right now. Max, we have a problem." I saw that the Gazzy was on the verge of tears. "It was the Erasers. We thought that they were Peacekeepers and they found us in the forest. There were too many and we were caught off guard. They...they took Angel." Max gasped and for once I saw Fang look surprised. Little Angel. I can't imagine what Max must be going through.

"But that's not all," said Iggy with a sad expression on his face. "They also took Prim."

**Da Da duuuuuuuuun. What did you think? Cliffy right? Please like and review. The more reviews, the sooner I update. Peace, love, and Peeta! Oh, and Ari too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back, I'm so sorry that's taken me so long to update. I've just been really busy with school getting out and stuff. This chapter is pretty long, but I think that you deserve a long chapter since I've kept you waiting with that cliffhanger. So hear it is, Time for Traveling!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride or The Hunger Games. If I did I would make a Maximum Ride movie and and make Catching Fire come out now.**

Angel's POV

Now being captured by the Erasers was pretty scary stuff. I mean, one second I'm listening to Gale talk about the proper knot to tie when fashioning a tree snare, and the next I'm surrounded by Peacekeepers. But I can read minds. The minute I tapped into their brains I knew that they weren't any ordinary Peacekeepers. They were Erasers. My mind flooded with terror, but I remembered what Max had told me. Stay strong and never show any signs of weakness. So that's exactly what I did. I was kicking and punching as one of the Erasers grabbed my arm. He began to drag me back to where a hovercraft had just landed. I heard another scream behind me. It was Prim. She wasn't putting up as much of a fight as I was, but then again, she didn't have superhuman strength like I did. Still, the last thing I saw before the hovercraft door close in front of me was my family and Gale running after the hovercraft. Then they were gone. Then Erasers quickly put Prim and my hands in handcuffs and lead us to a cell.

"You'll stay here until we reach the Capitol," one of them said. The Capitol. The place that ruled all of Panem. The place that Gale despised of and forced Katniss and Peeta to fight in the Hunger Games. Why would they take me there? Or more importantly, why would they take Prim and me in the first place. Oh, I almost forgot about Prim. I saw she was huddled in the corner crying. She was older than me, but I felt a need to comfort her.

"It's ok Prim," I said. "We're gonna be ok." She just gave me a grateful look.

"I miss my sister." she said. I know how she felt. I missed Max, Gazzy, and the rest of the flock already. "Why did they take us?" asked Prim. I took this time to read the Eraser's mind.

"Ari, was turned into one of the Erasers, and he is working with President Snow. They knew how much we mean to Max and Katniss."

"So they're using us as bait?" asked Prim. "Yes," I replied. It all made sense now. Prim and I were just the appetizers. The main dish is Max and Katniss. Katniss did mention how the president of Panem wanted her dead, and I know that the Erasers would like nothing more than to bring all of us back to the School. And with me as bait, of course they would come. It was all just a big game that Snow was playing with Ari. And when the flock entered the picture, we became pawns. After about an hour the hovercraft landed in the Capitol. The door opened and we were lead out. Standing there was none other than Ari and President Snow. The president approached Prim.

"Well, I am delighted to finally meet the little Primrose Everdeen. So sweet and cooperative. Remind me how it is you are related to your sister?" Then Ari came up to me.

"Long time no see. Miss me Angel? I know that I've been missing you." An evil grin spread across Ari's face. We needed help.

Gale's POV

There was way too much crying going on here. Max had tried to be strong but soon

she was pouring her eyes out, and so was Gazzy. Katniss was trying to fight the tears, but eventually they got the best of her. I went to comfort her, but unfortunately Peeta had the same idea. So we both sat on either side of her, my hand around her back while Peeta stroked her hair. Why wouldn't this kid just back off already? Katniss told me that everything between them was just for the games, so why couldn't Peeta just get that through his bread brain of his. Whatever. We had more important matters to deal with. Prim and Angel were gone and we were just sitting here. I know that they were taken by the Capitol. My plan to get District 12 to rebel would have to wait. Suddenly I saw a look of sadness in Max's eyes turn to a look of determination.

"We're going to the Capitol," she said. "Me, Fang, and Nudge will fly out to the Capitol and rescue Angel and Prim." Her suggestion was immediately greeted with protests.

"What! No, we're coming too," said Iggy.

"Prim is my little sister. There is no way I'm staying here while you go rescue her." protested Katniss.

"Well Iggy and Gazzy aren't that best flyers, and Katniss, Peeta, and Gale can't fly. Even if we carried them, it would slow us down and we would be going at 40 mph instead of out usual 80 or 90." argued Max."

"Wait!" yelled Peeta. "You said that your average flying time is about 80 mph, right?" the flak nodded. A smile spread across his face. "I know how we can all go, and go at about 200 mph." Katniss smiled with him, but the rest of us were still confused. Before I knew it we were running back to Katniss's house.

"Damn it," whispered Katniss. "My mom. She doesn't know about you guys, and if she find's out she's sure to tell the peacekeepers. Plus she'd go insane if she found out about, P-p-prim." It still brought tears to her eyes to think about her little sister being captured. "Can we use your phone Peeta?" she asked him. Peeta just shook his head.

"I never got it fixed after that blizzard that hit a few weeks ago. Plus Haymitch's is disconnected. Sorry Katniss, but your phone is the only option." Pretty much nobody in District 12 had a phone except for the victors and the mayor because it was such a small district.

"We need a distraction." suggested Max.

"Did somebody saw distraction?" asked Iggy as Gazzy pulled a bomb out of his pocket. It was small and appeared to contain a greenish odor. I had loved bombs ever since I started working in the mines. I'm pretty sure this was a stink bomb. I have to ask Iggy and the Gasman how to make them sometime.

"No," said Max. "Not that distraction. Katniss, what does your mom do for a living?" Max asked.

"She's a really good healer" Katniss replied.

"Ok," said Max. "So what if someone who Mrs. Everdeen knew was hurt or sick. Would she help them?"

"Of course," Katniss replied. "But we need someone who's a good actor to pull it off." All eyes slowly turned to look at Peeta. He gave a sigh but agreed. I'm just glad they didn't make me do it because I can't act for my life. It was already hard enough pretending that Katniss was my cousin. I was supposed to be the one to run in and tell Mrs. Everdeen that Peeta was sick. Then I had to go with Katniss and the flock upstairs to make the phone call. Hopefully by then Peeta can get Mrs. E distracted or out of the house so we can sneak back outside. It was just like a giant snare. Peeta was the bait, Mrs. Everdeen the game, and the rest of us the hunters. I found that ironic because Peeta couldn't be a hunter even if he wanted to.

I don't know why Katniss likes him so much. Well actually, I do. He's nice to everyone, generous to poor people, and very caring to Katniss. That's why I hate him. Anyways, once Mellark was in place, I ran inside to get Mrs. Everdeen.

"Mrs E come quick! Peeta's super sick and he needs your help."

"Ok Gale, I'm coming out now," she replied. Katniss's mom grabbed some of her medicines and ran out the door. Once Mrs. Everdeen left the house, Katniss and the flock slipped in. I quickly followed behind. We dashed up the stairs to the study where the phone was. Katniss grabbed the phone and began to dial the number.

"Gale, open the window so we can hear what's going on." Katniss ordered.

"No problem Catnip," I replied. I quietly swung the window open and began to listen the the conversation.

"I feel really sick Mrs., Everdeen. And now I'm cold," whinnied Peeta.

"It's ok dear, I'll run inside and grab a blanket." No! She can't come back in. The rest of the flock and I frantically waved or arms signaling not to let her come inside. Thankfully even with that bread brain of his, Mellark understood and quickly said,

"Actually, I'm warm. In fact, burning hot." Mrs. E understood and grabbed some of the last patch of snow and placed it on Peeta's forehead. I wasn't sure how much longer Catnip would be on the phone for, so I give her the hurry it up motion. She nodded and began to argue with the person on the other line. "I feel like I'm dyeing!" yelled Peeta a little to over the top.

"Come inside, I can fix you up there." she replied. Peeta you dimwit! What part of don't let Katniss's mom cone in the house didn't he understand? Either way, while she helped bread boy in the house, he gave me a "What do I do?" look. I returned it with my famous "What the hell is wrong with you?" look. I turned to Katniss who had just hung up the phone.

"We got a problem Catnip. Your mom's downstairs with Peeta. We need to find another way out of the house."

"Well there's only on staircase, and it leads right to the room where my mom is."

"I have and idea," commented Iggy. "Five of us here can fly right?" The flock agreed. We all looked toward the window. Iggy and Fang grabbed onto my arms Max and Nudge grabbed Katniss's. Before I knew it, we were flying out the window. I saw Peeta notice us, and say to Katniss's mom,

"You know what? I suddenly feel a lot better. Thanks's for you help!" With that he dashed out the door and began following us to the woods. It was a crazy feeling being dangled at 50 feet in the air. I had never been on a hovercraft before, so flying was a totally new sensation for me. We finally landed in the woods where it was safe to talk. "Hey guys," said Peeta who had just emerged from the trees. "Is everything arranged Katniss?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "We should probably go get our things. I was thinking for our cover story, I could tell our parents that I was being called into the Capitol for ummmm."

"Getting a wedding dress?" suggested Peeta. "And I could be getting fitted for my suit." Sure, that would be the first thing Peeta thinks of.

"And the reason Gale is coming is because he's my best man," said Katniss. Uggh! Could they just stop talking about the stupid wedding?

"It's just for the camera's Gale," I told myself. Either way, we all went our separate ways to gather some stuff at our houses. I threw together a bag of clothes and some rope. You never know when a snare might come in handy. I also grabbed my bow, arrows, and hunting knife from the woods. I don't care what the prissy people in the Capitol thought of me. I hated every single one of them. After an hour, I rejoined the group at the train station. The Capitol train had just pulled up. The door slid open and out stepped a woman with neon orange hair, a bright pink suit, and heels taller than the Justice Building.

"So," the District 12 escort said, "I hear my two favorite victors need an escort to the Capitol."

**Horary for Effie! What did you guys think? This chapter was really hard to write because I really don't like Gale, and his perspective was difficult to understand. Well actually, it's not that I don't like Gale; I just don't like him with Katniss. I like it when Gale is all emo hunter, forever alone. I only have 9 reviews on this story, so my goal is to get up to 15 before my next update. Any suggestions for new POVs? Any ideas on where the story should go next? Just leave them in that cute little review box. You know you want to…..**


End file.
